


First Time

by Lelila15



Series: A Collection of Firsts [11]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Love, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: Immediately follows the events of First Trip.  Kougami and Ginoza decide to pay the pet shop another visit.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Series: A Collection of Firsts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571860
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Contains very explicit sexual content; of the romantic variety.

When Kougami wakes up the next morning, he feels lighter and more refreshed than he has in weeks. He opens his eyes slowly, and the first thing he sees is Gino’s slumbering face, illuminated by the sunlight peeking through the curtains. He always did feel more well-rested sleeping next to Gino than he did sleeping alone. 

They had fallen asleep laying side-by-side, after talking for hours about everything and nothing. They had opted not to have sex, instead choosing another form of connection, through meaningful touches, soft smiles and light kisses.

He uses one of those light kisses to awaken Gino by placing his lips gently against his forehead. Gino stirs but doesn’t open his eyes. Kougami smiles fondly. He places light pecks down his face, until he gets to Gino’s lips, which are trying to suppress a grin. Kougami presses his lips against them gently, only parting when Gino finally opens his eyes. 

“Good morning,” Gino greets with an affectionate smile, “want some breakfast?” He glances at their phones sitting on the nightstand. “Or an early lunch?” 

Kougami turns onto his stomach, propping himself up onto his elbows. “I think I’d like to go for a run. You up for it?” 

“Another time,” Gino answers as he sits up and stretches. “I need to check on Mom and recalibrate the drone.” He places his hand on the center of Kougami’s back as he presses his lips against his temple for a quick kiss. “You go. I’ll have some food ready for when you get back.”

They get out of bed and prepare for the day. It’s just after ten by the time Kougami steps outside, wearing form-fitting exercise clothes and a pair of well-worn running shoes. He does a few stretches to limber himself up before he takes off in the same direction he and Gino had walked the day before.

It isn’t long before he’s in the same shopping area from yesterday, and just like then, he halts his steps in front of the pet store. The same puppy Gino had had his eyes on is in the window again, this time curled up in sleep among the other puppies. 

Catching his breath, Kougami enters the shop. He notices one other customer in the back corner as he walks up to the counter. He rings a bell and within moments he is greeted by an older balding man with a hefty midsection. “Good morning,” he says cheerily, “what can I do for you today, young man?” 

“I was hoping I could get some information about that dog right there,” Kougami points towards the puppy. 

The shopkeeper comes out from behind the counter so he can see which puppy Kougami is referring to. “Ahh, the Siberian Husky,” he says and Kougami nods. “Good choice. They are known to be very loyal but do require a lot of attention. Have you ever owned a dog before, son?” 

Kougami shakes his head. “I haven’t, but I’m not asking for me, it’s for my…” here he hesitates, realizing he’s never used the label before, “boyfriend.” He likes the way that sounds. 

“Let me see what information I have on this little guy. Be right back.” As the older man heads towards the back of the shop, Kougami approaches the play pen. A few of the puppies are awake now, including the husky. The husky puts his front paws onto the side of the pen, it’s tail wagging happily at Kougami’s approach. As Kougami places his hand on the puppy’s head, the dog’s tongue dangles out of his mouth in delight. Kougami grins down at him as he pets him between his ears. 

“Excuse me?” A quiet voice chirps beside him, “are you the young man I saw arrive with Nobuchika Ginoza yesterday?” 

Kougami turns to face the person who has addressed him. It’s the customer he saw when he first came into the shop. She is an older woman, probably somewhere in her fifties, with graying hair tied into a neat bun at the top of her head. “Yes, I am. I’m Kougami Shinya,” Kougami says as he extends his hand in greeting, “and who might you be?” 

She shakes his hand briefly, and with a seemingly friendly smile of her own, she says, “I’m Mrs. Tanaka. My husband and I live next door to the Ginoza house, have for years. I’ve known Nobuchika since he was born. I used to babysit him, too, from time to time.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. Tanaka,” he says cordially. 

She pulls her hand back against her chest. “We’ve all been wondering what became of Nobuchika, since we haven’t seen him in quite some time. Is he well?” 

Kougami nods. “We’ve both just graduated from Nitto Academy.” 

Her face falls. “Oh. Well, that’s good to hear. And how is his mother? The poor dear.” 

Kougami purses his lips. “As well as can be expected,” he answers vaguely. He doesn’t feel right sharing Gino’s personal information with someone he’s just met. 

She nods. “And did I hear you say you’re Nobuchika’s boyfriend?” 

Now Kougami thinks she is being intrusive. He glances over his shoulder, looking for the shopkeeper. He turns back to look her in the eyes as he says, “That’s right, you did.” 

Mrs. Tanaka takes a step towards Kougami, her voice lowering as she leans in. “You do know his father’s a latent criminal, don’t you?” She makes a tsking sound between her teeth. “We thought what happened to his father had also happened to him.” 

Kougami struggles not to roll his eyes. He’s heard this said to him many times before from fellow classmates. “Yes, I’m aware,” he states matter-of-factly, “and I can promise you Gino’s hue is just fine. You don’t need to worry about him.” 

“Oh, it’s not him I’m worried about, dear,” Mrs. Tanaka says, “it’s you whom should be worried.” 

Kougami is caught off-guard. “Excuse me?” 

“You should be careful,” she states as she turns towards the door, “it’s only a matter of time before that boy becomes a latent criminal himself, you know. You would be wise to get as far away from him as possible, for your own sake.” 

Kougami narrows his eyes at her. It was one thing to be told this by an ignorant classmate, but it was something else entirely to hear it from someone who’s known Gino since childhood. “Thank you for your concern,” he manages to say, “but I’ll take my chances. He’s worth it.” 

“Suit yourself, dear,” Mrs. Tanaka says as she makes her way towards the exit, “but it’d be such a shame if you became a latent criminal, too.”

Kougami feels his irritation spike. He’s about to bite out a retort when he feels a hand land heavily onto his shoulder. “Here you are, son!” The shopkeeper says in an elevated tone. “I’ve printed off all the information I have on that little guy over there.” He places the brochures into Kougami’s hands, and then raises one of his own in a wave. “You have yourself a great day, Mrs. Tanaka!” She waves her own hand dismissively as she leaves the shop. 

The shopkeeper pats Kougami’s shoulder. “Don’t mind her,” he says placatingly, “people around here have quite the phobia when it comes to latent criminals and their families, especially after what happened to the Ginozas. She really does have your best interest in mind.” 

“So, you agree with her.” Kougami doesn’t phrase it as a question.

The shopkeeper lifts his hand off of Kougami’s shoulder. “Well,” he says as he scratches his head, “doesn’t everybody?” 

“No,” he answers, silently seething. “Even if it were possible to become a latent criminal through proximity, no one is a lost cause. Not the latent criminal, and definitely not their innocent family members.” He finally turns to face the shopkeeper, holding up the brochures. “Thanks for the information.”

Kougami is out the door before the shopkeeper has a chance to reply. 

*****

Kougami is still fuming by the time he gets back to Gino’s home. He spots Gino outside working in the garden and approaches. His face must reflect his current state because the first thing Gino says when he sees him is, “What’s the matter?” 

Kougami inhales deeply through his nose to slow down his racing heartbeat. “I just ran into a neighbor of yours that managed to get under my skin in record time.” 

“Ahh,” Gino responds knowingly, “you must’ve met Mrs. Tanaka.” 

Kougami points at him. “That’s her! How did you know?” 

He turns back to tending his plants. “She has a reputation as being the neighborhood’s number one gossip. Any drama that happens around here she’s the first one to know about it.” He uses a trowel to loosen up some soil. “Did she tell you to run for your life?” 

“Damn near,” Kougami answers. “She told me I should get away from you, or else risk becoming a latent criminal myself.”

Gino simply nods, as he carefully clears away some weeds. With exquisite care, Gino unearths a small yellow flowering plant and places it into a ceramic pot. 

Kougami looks at him quizzically. “Gino, aren’t you upset? She basically accused you of being a latent criminal and spreading it like some kind of venereal disease. Doesn’t that make you angry?” 

“Why are _you_ angry?” Gino counters his question with one of his own as he gets to his feet. “This isn’t the first time you’ve heard this, Kou. I’ve overheard other students say the same thing to you countless times. Why is this any different?” 

“Because they were ignorant and never bothered to get to know you,” he answers as he crosses his arms. “She’s known you since you were a child. Why did her point of view have to change because of what happened to your father? It’s not fair to pass judgement on you for something you had no control over.” 

Gino smiles fondly at him. He places his hands on Kougami’s shoulders and says, “I’m always amazed by how willing you are to protect me from this type of prejudice, Kou,” he lowers his hands, “but you know how people are. They’re afraid their own hues will cloud simply by being around latent criminals and their relatives.” He picks up the plant. “Besides, I actually agree with Mrs. Tanaka…to a certain extent.”

Kougami uncrosses his arms. “You what?” He says incredulously as he follows Gino back into the house. 

Gino makes his way into the kitchen with Kougami trailing close behind. “Latent criminals are the worst society has to offer, Kou. It’s only natural for most people to want to be as far away from them, and anyone associated with them, as possible.” 

Kougami doesn’t agree with that outlook towards latent criminals. If he did, he never would have met Gino in the first place. 

“You being the exception, of course.” Gino says, appearing to read his mind, “and with our chosen profession, that’s something you’d better get used to.” Gino places the plant in the sink and adds water to the soil. “But I do appreciate you standing up for me, as you always have.” 

Kougami sighs, relenting his remaining anger. He would like to argue, but he bites his tongue. They had just gotten over a serious fight and were still in the midst of recovering from it. He doesn’t want to set them back by starting another one so soon. He chooses to keep his beliefs towards latent criminals to himself, at least for now. 

Gino turns around and notices the brochures Kougami has clutched in his hand. “What are those?” 

Kou had almost forgotten he was still holding them. “Oh yeah,” he says as he hands them to Gino, “I went back to the pet shop from yesterday and asked about the dog that had caught your eye.” 

“That’s thoughtful,” Gino says as he takes the brochures and immediately places them on the counter, “but now is not a good time to get a dog.” 

Kougami comes up beside him and opens the brochures. “Are you sure?” He says in a baiting tone as he slides the information over.

Gino eyes the brochures but refuses to take a closer look when Kougami holds the information up. “It’s too much responsibility.” 

Kougami fights a snort. “Gino, you’re the most responsible person on the face of the planet. If anyone should get a dog, it’s you.” 

Gino pauses, this time allowing himself to take a longer look at the information. After a minute, he shakes his head. “No, I don’t have the time to take care of a dog.” 

Kougami sighs. “Tell you what,” he says as his places the brochures back on the counter, “you look this over while I hop in the shower. Then, after lunch, how about we just go to have a closer look at him. No harm in doing that, right?” 

Gino releases a sigh of his own. “Fine, but we’re just going to look.” Kougami has already walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. Gino calls after him, “Under no circumstances will I be getting a dog!” 

*****

“I got a dog.” 

They had returned to the same park from yesterday, with one new furry addition. Gino was sitting on a bench, head cradled between his hands, staring intently at his lap. Next to him on the ground were all the supplies he would need for his newly acquired puppy. Kougami was currently standing a few feet away, throwing a small rubber ball the puppy was all too happy to run down and bring back. 

Kougami asks, “So, what are you going to call him?” 

“What was I thinking?”

Kougami shrugs. “Come here, ‘What-Was-I-Thinking?’ I don’t know, Gino, it doesn’t really seem to roll off the tongue.” 

Gino ignores him as he lifts his head and gestures towards the dog. “I’m not going to have time for him. Why did I let you talk me into this?”

“I’ll help you.” 

Gino scoffs. “Oh, yeah, how?” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Kou answers as he sits down next to Gino. He throws his arm across the top of the bench behind Gino’s back. “Besides, you have the next few days to make your final decision.” He hands Gino the ball. “For now, why not enjoy his company?” 

Gino sighs tiredly but takes the ball. The puppy comes up right in front of him and yips excitedly, clearly anticipating him throwing the ball. Gino tosses it a few yards over the dog’s head, which he eagerly chases after. Kou watches Gino huff a laugh as he observes the dog attempting to fit the ball into his mouth. 

Gino pats his leg and with a couple commands of, “Come here, boy,” the husky manages to bring the ball back and drop it at Gino’s feet. “He does listen well,” he says, before he tosses the ball again. 

Kougami slaps his palm against Gino’s back. “See? He’s growing on you already.” 

“Yeah,” Gino agrees, as he straightens himself, “strays tend to do that.” 

He reaches behind him to pull Kougami’s arm over his shoulder and fits himself more snugly into Kougami’s side. Neither speaks but they do exchange tender smiles before turning their attention back to the husky. It’s a long time before either moves from the bench. 

*****

In the early evening, they head back to the house to set up the dog’s dishes and kennel in the spare bedroom. Once that’s situated, they grab something to eat, then head into the main living area where they can watch the news, which neither of them pays much attention to. They are too busy lavishing attention on the new puppy by gifting him with a variety of chew toys and plenty of belly rubs, both of which he seems to adore. 

While Gino is engaged in a tug-of-war with the puppy over a new toy, Kougami can’t help but notice two things; one, how effortless all of this feels and two, how much he enjoys every minute of it. If the open smile Kougami sees on Gino’s face is anything to go by, he thinks he must feel the same.

When they decide to call it a night, both clean up the area and place the puppy into his new kennel. Gino goes to check on his mother while Kou gets ready for bed. When he comes out of the bathroom, he makes his way across the hallway into Gino’s old room. “Lights on,” he says, and the room lights up dimly due to the late hour. 

As he turns down the bedding, Kougami glances at the coin collection mounted above the bed. He’s never seen real money in person before, so he takes a moment to read some of the labels underneath each coin. One of the smallest coins in the case is from one of the Americas, and he tries to pronounce the coin’s name by reading it out loud, “Die-me? Deem?” 

“Dime,” Gino corrects gently as he enters the room. Gino comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Kougami’s waist. “It’s one of my favorites,” he says over Kou’s shoulder. 

“Why?” Kougami questions quietly, as he overlaps Gino’s arms with his own. He turns his head slightly so when Gino speaks, his lips brush against his cheek. 

“I don’t really know,” Gino answers just as quietly. He flattens his hands and slowly runs them along Kougami’s abs and sides. “The dime originated in North America as the smallest coin they had in circulation, even though it was the second most valuable. I guess I always liked the idea of looking at something and at first glance thinking one thing, only to realize it’s actual worth once you learn more about it.”

Kougami hums, running his fingertips along Gino’s arms in an easy, languid motion. He tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck. Gino picks up on his queue and places his lips against his neck, inhaling Kougami’s scent. “Dime,” Kou repeats, as he presses his back against him, so their bodies are completely flush. He grins to himself as he feels a certain part of Gino’s anatomy press against his ass. “That would be a good name for your new dog.”

“What makes you think that?” Gino answers, now pressing open-mouthed kisses against the soft skin of Kougami’s neck. He lifts one of his hands to pull Kougami’s shirt collar aside, granting him access to the top of his shoulder. 

“You know, big things, small packages. Seems to-oohhh,” Kougami falls silent. Gino had worked his way up the side of Kou’s neck to behind his ear. He presses his mouth against the shell of Kougami’s ear and breathes hotly into it. He then takes Kou’s earlobe between his lips with just a hint of tongue to tease him. The action causes goosebumps to erupt in a wave down Kougami’s spine.

He turns in Gino’s arms, pressing his open mouth against Gino’s own. They simultaneously delve their tongues into each other’s mouths, clearly trying to make up for lost time. Both inhale deeply, mutually stealing the breath from each other’s lungs. Kougami subconsciously brings both hands up to cradle Gino’s head. Gino’s own hands go straight for the waistband of his pants. He feels Gino use one hand to pull the fabric from his waist just enough to snake his other hand inside towards his growing erection. 

Kougami’s lips part from Gino’s. “Hold on,” he says breathlessly, as he grasps the wrist of the hand making its way into his pants.

Gino immediately halts his movements, his eyes widening in alarm. “What is it? Don’t you want this?” 

Kougami nods his head vigorously. “Of course I do, very much,” he reassures, “I just want us to go slow. We have plenty of time, so I think we should make the most of it.” 

Gino keeps his fingers hooked in the waistband of Kougami’s pants. “May I ask why?” 

Kougami cradles Gino’s head between his hands once more. “I’ve had a lot of time to think in the time we were apart, Gino,” he begins, “and I realized we’re great at fucking. Fantastic at it, actually.” They both exchange knowing smiles. “But we’re always in such a hurry to get to the finish line. I don’t think we’ve ever really taken the time to explore each other, enjoy ourselves.” 

Gino takes a moment to process his words. “I see,” he says quietly, “so instead of just having sex, you want us to make love.” 

Kougami can’t help but to appreciate Gino’s candor. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m trying to say.”

After a brief pause, Gino asks, “You think there’s a difference? Between having sex and making love?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Kougami answers truthfully. He moves his hands to Gino’s hips, gifting him with one of his trademark crooked grins. “Would you like to find out?”

Gino nods slightly, placing his own hands at his sides. After an awkward moment of silence, he asks, “So, where do we even start?” 

Kougami thinks for a moment, before his face lights up. “I have an idea,” he answers warmly. “Take off your shirt and lay face-down on the bed. I’ll be right back.”

Gino looks at him curiously but does as instructed. Kougami goes back into the bathroom and manages to find an unopened bottle of body lotion. He comes back into the room and pauses when he sees a shirtless Gino lying on his stomach, sitting up on his elbows, his naked back arched beautifully as he waits patiently for Kougami’s return. Neither says anything as they exchange smoldering looks. 

Kou subconsciously shakes his head to clear it. He tells himself it’s much too early to get worked up just yet.

He approaches the bed and tells Gino to lie flat as he moves the pillows onto the floor, keeping them within reach. He gets on the bed and throws one leg over Gino’s body to straddle his hips. Gino looks back at him and asks, “What are you doing?” 

“Can’t you guess?” Kou answers teasingly as he opens the bottle of lotion, “I’m going to give you a massage.” 

“A massage?” Gino repeats. He watches intently as Kou pours a generous amount into his palm and rubs his hands together to warm it. “I’ve never had one before.”

“Then it’s settled.” Kougami smiles comfortingly at him. “Now relax. Let me take care of you.”

He begins by placing his hands onto Gino’s shoulder blades and sweeping them down the length of Gino’s back, distributing the lotion across his skin. He squeezes a smaller amount into his waiting palm, rubs his hands together briefly, then places both palms flat against the top of Gino’s shoulders. 

Kougami kneads his fingers into the soft flesh of Gino’s neck, while he presses his thumbs along Gino’s spine. Within moments, Kougami feels Gino’s whole-body sag in relaxation, a contented sigh releasing from his lips.

Kou grins to himself. He keeps his fingers together as he continues to knead Gino’s neck and back, working his way down the length of Gino’s spine. He pauses his motions only to replenish the lotion when it fully absorbs into Gino’s exquisite skin.

When he gets to Gino’s waist, he kneads his thumbs just beneath the waistband of his pants, while his fingers drift to his sides. He feels Gino jump slightly and both of his hands cover Kougami’s to stop his movements. “What’s the matter?” Kou asks bemusedly, “Ticklish?” 

Gino turns his head to the side so he can answer him. “I’ll never admit to that.” 

_Too late_ , Kou thinks to himself. 

He works his hands back up the expanse of Gino’s back in an unhurried, sensual motion. When he finds a knot, he works it loose, applying just enough pressure to break it apart before continuing. After a particularly stubborn one, he hears Gino release a lengthy satisfied groan. Kougami leans over him to quietly ask, “You like that?” 

Gino answers him incoherently, causing Kou’s grin to spread into a shameless smile. Having Gino so relaxed and pliant under his hands is erotic on a level he didn’t fully anticipate. Without being fully aware of it, he starts placing open-mouthed kisses to the top of Gino’s spine. He keeps his movements slow, painfully so, ever so aware of making this as pleasurable as possible. 

Gino groans more loudly when he feels Kougami’s lips touch him, goosebumps appearing where his hot breath caresses his skin. 

This continues for a number of minutes, until Kougami’s erection makes its presence known. He begins to subtly thrust his hips, seeking out friction. “That feels great,” Gino says, and Kou can’t help but wonder if he means the massage or his gyrating hips. _Probably both_ , he presumes. 

Gino sits up and turns his body around under Kougami’s to face him. Kou’s protest dies on his lips as Gino wraps a hand behind the back of his head to pull him into an unhurried but impassioned kiss. Gino ends the kiss before it can become any more heated and says, “Your turn.” 

Kou swallows, and then whispers seductively, “How do you want me?” 

“On your back,” Gino answers immediately as he stands next to the bed, “shirt off, but nothing else.”

Kougami doesn’t have to be told twice. He removes his shirt and takes Gino’s position on the bed, face up. Gino gets on top of him and straddles his hips. He takes both of Kougami’s wrists, one in each hand, and pushes them into the pillow on either side of his head. With his hands still around his wrists, Gino leans over him, their lips mere inches apart. 

In this position, as he looks directly into Gino’s emerald-green eyes, Kougami feels Gino’s erection brush against his own through their clothes. He instinctually thrusts his hips up, once again seeking friction. Gino raises himself higher onto his knees, denying him this simple relief. Kou opens his mouth in protest, but is silenced when Gino’s lips devour his own, his tongue delving deeply into his awaiting mouth.

Gino keeps it slow, sensual, as agreed upon. He soon breaks the kiss by moving his lips down and across Kougami’s jaw. His hands travel slowly down the length of his arms, taking their time, as they make their way across his clavicles and down his chest. 

Gino’s mouth moves down Kougami’s neck, where he flicks his tongue against his Adam’s apple. Kou inhales a breath sharply but doesn’t move. Gino places his lips against his neck and upper chest in random intervals, sucking lightly on his flushed skin. 

Within minutes, or maybe hours, Gino’s mouth is level with his nipples. With his left hand flat against his rib cage, Gino’s other hand takes his nipple between two fingers and his thumb. At the same time, the flat of his tongue sweeps over his other nipple. Kougami throws his head back against the pillow. “Gino, your _mouth_ ,” he says breathlessly. He closes his eyes to enjoy the incredible stimulation. 

He concentrates on Gino’s ministrations, relishing the feeling of Gino swirling the tip of his tongue around a hardened nipple. He alternates between wet sweeps of his tongue and gentle nips with his lips. He presses and rolls the other nipple between his fingers. Soon, he switches his hand and mouth, giving each nipple equal attention with both. 

Kougami tries not to writhe in pleasure. He had no idea how sensitive his own nipples were, or how much he would be aroused by them being played with in such an amazing way.

After several minutes, Gino’s mouth continues its journey downward. Kougami watches him as he moves, one of his hands going to his hip while the other cups his straining erection through his pants. Gino squeezes him gently but firmly, forcing a groan from deep within Kougami’s chest. 

Gino hooks his fingertips into the waistband of Kougami’s pants, then drags them ever so slowly down his hips. Kou lifts his hips off the bed, allowing Gino to pull them down his legs, exposing his weeping cock. They both pause to take in the sight of it standing proudly from Kou’s body, the head red and swollen with a bead of pre-come at the tip. He watches Gino intently as he licks his lips. Their eyes meet, and without exchanging words, Gino frees Kougami’s legs from his pants, tosses them to the floor, and then takes the shaft of Kougami’s cock into his palm. 

The simple action of having Gino’s hand directly on him nearly causes him to lose control, but Gino grips the base of his cock knowingly to keep him in check. “Just breathe,” he says, and Kougami draws a much-needed calming breath into his lungs. 

Gino releases him, so he can move down the bed until his head is level with Kougami’s groin. He taps Kou’s knee to get him to spread his legs further apart, allowing him to settle more comfortably between them. Kou props his head up with another pillow, giving himself a better view of what Gino is about to do to him. 

Gino looks at him, the hand on Kou’s cock blocking one of his eyes from view. Once Gino confirms he has his full attention, he runs the flat of his tongue up the entire underside of his cock, from base to tip, causing Kou to gasp at the sensation. He swirls his tongue around the head a few times, sweeping that bead of pre-come into his mouth. Then, Gino takes the entire head of Kougami’s cock into his eager mouth.

Kougami gasps, relishing the feeling. Gino curls his entire fist around the shaft. He sucks on just the head for a few moments, before he follows his fist down the shaft with his lips, slowly taking Kou’s whole cock into his mouth. Once he gets to the base, his hand flattens against his pelvis over his balls, while he works Kou’s entire cock into his throat. 

Kougami wants to scream with the sensation, but instead he throws his head back into the pillows, nearly smacking his head against the wall in the process. He feels the muscles of Gino’s throat work around him as he swallows him down, and Kougami’s hands curl into the pillow at either side of his head. 

After a few slow drags of the entirety of Kou’s cock in and out of his throat, Gino picks up his pace. Two of his fingers return to wrap around the base, as he begins to bob his head up and down the shaft, his fingers following his lips. His other hand gently cups his balls to fondle him. 

What Gino is doing to him feels so amazing the breath freezes in Kougami’s lungs. Soon, Gino’s head is bobbing up and down on Kougami’s cock in earnest, his tongue pushing against the bundle of nerves located at the back of his cockhead each time he takes his cock back into his throat. 

“Gino,” Kougami whispers breathlessly, “you…you need to stop. I’m gonna-“

Only he doesn’t stop. Instead, he tightens his lips around Kougami as he groans, and Kou can feel the reverberations vibrating around his cock buried deeply into Gino’s throat. Gino’s motions double in speed, his tongue pressing against the back of his cockhead continually. 

Within moments, Kougami’s body seizes as he comes harder than he ever has down Gino’s awaiting throat. Gino swallows as he keeps stroking his tongue against him while he comes, cresting his orgasm even higher. He has no choice but to close his eyes and throw his head back as he rides out the most powerful orgasm of his life. 

When he opens his eyes, Gino is hovering over him, wearing a well-deserved smug smile. “Ginoza,” Kougami slurs breathlessly, “that…that was…I mean-“

Gino chuckles. “It’s not often you’re left speechless, Kou,” he says proudly, sitting up on his knees. 

Kougami follows him, sitting up himself to take Gino into his arms and kiss him passionately. He is able to taste himself on his tongue and feels his cock twitch with interest.

Without breaking their kiss, Kou flips them, putting Gino on his back with Kougami on top. As he reaches for the nightstand, he asks, “Is there lube in here?”

Gino nods, his cheeks flushed. Kougami opens the drawer and spots the bottle of lube immediately. He holds it up to see how much is left and notices it is cherry flavored. _Perfect_ , he muses, as he sets the bottle next to Gino’s hip on the bed. 

He goes for Gino’s lips once again but doesn’t linger for too long before he begins his journey southward. He kisses every square inch of Gino’s skin he comes across, his hands roaming across his chest and stomach freely. When he moves his hands to Gino’s waist, he raises his head to look into Gino’s eyes as he slides his pants down his sculpted thighs. 

Once his pants are entirely off, Kou feels his cock come alive again as he gazes at Gino’s fully naked body, his own cock heavy and thick between his legs. Kou’s eyes find Gino’s once again, and both take a moment to stare at each other, saying everything that needs to be said without muttering a single word. 

Kou grabs the bottle of lube at the same time Gino spreads his legs, bending his right knee to place his foot flat against the bed. Kougami moves down the bed until his face is level with Gino’s groin. His tongue instinctually darts out to taste the head of his cock, causing Gino to gasp. Kou opens the bottle and squeezes a small amount into his right hand, smearing it across his fingers. 

He positions his lubed index finger at Gino’s entrance, making small circles around the rim. He slides his lips wetly up the length of Gino’s cock, kissing it lightly as he goes. When he reaches the swollen head, he blows his hot breath against it gently, then takes it into his open mouth at the exact same moment he penetrates Gino with his finger.

He enters him up to the second knuckle while his lips suck lightly on his cockhead. Gino gasps as he arches his back, trying to keep his hips flat against the bed. “Kou, that’s so good,” he mumbles, voice thick with arousal.

Encouraged, Kougami takes more of Gino’s cock into his mouth and he inches his entire finger into Gino’s ass. He pauses once he gets to the base of both, giving himself and Gino time to enjoy the sensations. After a moment, he withdraws, bringing Gino’s cock out of his mouth as he draws his finger out inch by inch.

Once he reaches the tip of both, he plunges both back in, Gino’s cock into his throat, his finger into Gino’s ass. Both of them groan simultaneously in pleasure. 

He repeats this a number of times, before adding his middle finger next to his index in Gino’s ass. He thrusts both fingers into him, but stops when Gino tightens, his hands fisting into the sheets. He pulls off Gino’s cock and asks, “Too much?” 

“Yes,” Gino says breathlessly, eyes peering at him lustfully, “don’t you dare stop, Shinya.”

He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Gino say his given name in such a way before. It’s the most erotic thing he’s ever heard.

Fully hard once again, Kougami picks up the pace. He downs Gino’s entire cock into his throat in one go as he plunges both fingers as far as he can into Gino’s ass. He crooks his fingers, searching for his prostate, and he knows he’s found it when Gino cries out suddenly in absolute euphoria. 

He sucks and fucks Gino at the same time, until the need to breathe wins out, and he pulls off Gino’s cock, his fingers still buried to the hilt within him, rubbing vigorously against his prostate. He looks up, their eyes meeting, and asks, “Do you want to come from this?”

“No,” Gino answers between panting breaths, “I want you inside of me when I come.”

Kougami fully withdraws his fingers from Gino’s ass. He grabs Gino’s leg and urges his onto his stomach, which Gino is all to eager to oblige. As he raises himself onto his hands and knees, Kougami picks up the bottle of lube, then pauses. With Gino’s ass on full display, he gets the sudden urge to delve his tongue into his exposed opening. 

He must pause for too long, as Gino looks over his shoulder at him and asks in breathless anticipation, “What is it?” 

Mouth slightly ajar, Kougami makes eye contact briefly. “I need to taste you,” he answers huskily before he’s leaning forward and pushing the tip of his tongue into Gino’s entrance.

He hears Gino stifle a yell and smack his hand against the wall. Kou places his hands on his ass, spreading him so he can delve his tongue deeper, tasting cherry and something so distinctly _Gino_. 

He wraps his fingers around his hips as Gino starts to writhe, pleasurable moans spilling unbidden from his parted lips. Kougami plunges his tongue into Gino as far as it will go, thrusting it in and out of him repeatedly. 

Gino practically whines, his hands clutching the sheets in a desperate grip. “Shinya,” he moans breathlessly, “please, I-I need…Aah!” 

The need to be fully inside Ginoza was a distant buzz he was happy to keep in the back of his mind, but now it becomes a blaring alarm at the forefront, which he can no longer ignore.

He picks up the bottle again, and with his tongue still inside Gino’s ass, he’s able to open the bottle and coat his throbbing erection by feel alone. When he’s satisfied, he pulls back, wipes his mouth and raises himself onto his knees. He inches forward until the tip of his cock touches Gino’s entrance. Both mutter a needy “Yes” as Kougami slides his cock halfway into Gino in one smooth thrust. He pauses to give Gino enough time to adjust, before he sinks his entire length into him.

When he bottoms out, both groan shamelessly in utter bliss. They just breathe for a few moments, relishing the feeling of completion, before Kougami slowly draws his hips back until just his cockhead is still within Gino before he’s thrusting back in. Gino throw his head back, releasing a grateful cry. 

Kougami takes it slow at first, enjoying the tight drag of his cock in and out of Gino’s intense heat. After several thrusts, Kougami slowly increases his pace. “Unnghh, Gino, you feel so good,” he moans as he draws his cock out. Gino answers him by slamming his hips back against him. Being fully back inside Gino so suddenly causes Kougami to see stars. 

“Kou,” Gino grounds out, voice desperate with need, “go _faster_.”

Gino’s demand sends a bolt of lust straight to his pulsating cock. He feels his eyes dilate as he grips Gino’s hips more firmly, pulling his cock out of him halfway before he slams it back in. Both cry out in pure ecstasy. 

He immediately thrusts in earnest, his fingertips digging into Gino’s hips he’s sure to leave bruises.

But he can’t relent his hold, not with Gino moving his hips back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He feels sweat run down his forehead and temples, his heart pounding furiously inside his perspiring chest.

He can hear in Gino’s voice that he’s getting close. Before Gino reaches for his own cock, Kougami forces Gino’s hips back against his and holds him there. They both take a moment to catch their breath. 

Kougami leans over Gino’s heaving back, his sweat intermixing with his own, as he places his hand against his jaw to turn his face towards him. When their eyes meet, Kougami says, “On your back. I want to see your face when you come.” 

Gino’s eyes widen as he nods. Kou pulls out of him carefully and sits back to give Gino room to get comfortable. “Hold on,” he whispers, then reaches for another pillow and places it under Gino’s hips, angling them towards him. 

Kougami lifts one of Gino’s legs and places it onto his shoulder. He finds his entrance and as he leans over him, he slides his whole length into him, watching Gino’s face intently as he does it. Gino’s eyes roll into the back of his head, breath expelling from his lungs with a satisfied moan. 

He keeps his pace slow at first so he can study every nuance of Gino’s face. After a minute, when he can no longer contain himself, his resumes his rapid pace, dragging his cock out almost fully and then plunging it back in. Both of their moans escalate in volume. 

Kougami feels his balls tighten, signaling he’s about to come again. He shifts the angle of his thrusts slightly, searching for Gino’s prostate. He knows he’s found it when Gino cries out, his voice doubling in volume. “Shinya!” He practically yells, “I’m-I’m about to…Aahh!” 

Kougami interlaces the fingers of one hand with one of Gino’s own. He takes Gino’s cock into his other hand and says passionately, “That’s it, Nobuchika. _Come for me_.” And he does. Kou strokes him as his back arches and his mouth opens in a silent scream. His come releases in several white ribbons that spatter halfway up his chest and covers Kougami’s fingers. 

The sight is incredibly erotic, and after a few more hard thrusts, Kou’s body seizes with his second orgasm of the night, his cock buried fully within Gino as he comes.

He collapses on top of Gino, both of their chests heaving as they recover. Kougami takes a few breaths before easing out of Gino’s body. He rolls off to lay beside him on the bed, both gazing up at the ceiling as they catch their breath.

Kou’s mind is reeling. He places his hand against his forehead and says with a satisfied smirk, “Oh my God, Gino,” he begins, “that was-“

“I’m in love with you, Kou,” Gino says softly, surely. Kou’s heart nearly stops in his chest. He turns his head to look at Gino’s face. 

Kougami heard him perfectly, and yet he still asks, “What did you say?” 

Gino turns his head to face him. Their eyes lock onto each other. “I’m in love with you,” he repeats just as softly. Kougami hears no uncertainty in his voice. 

Kougami smiles warmly, his heart fluttering. “I’m in love with you, too, Gino,” he says sincerely. Both stare at each other, basking in the moment. 

Soon, Kou breaks the comfortable silence. “So,” he begins in an almost casual tone, “are we in agreement?” 

Gino’s brow furrows slightly. “About what?”

Kou grins at him. “About there being a difference between having sex and making love?”

“Oh, yes,” Gino answers immediately. “As far as I’m concerned, we are never having sex again.” 

Kougami genuinely laughs. He turns onto his side to gather Gino into his arms. Despite them both needing a shower, neither has the energy nor desire to part from one another. They exchange meaningful touches and affectionate kisses until sleep overtakes them in the early hours of morning. 

*****

Kougami awakens hours later, and before he even opens his eyes, he’s reaching across the bed, searching for Gino. When his hand encounters nothing but air, he opens his eyes but squints them immediately from the early afternoon sunlight. He’s alone and decides it’s time to get something to eat. He throws the sheets back and the second his feet touch the floor, his stomach lets out an audible growl. 

His legs feel pleasantly like rubber for his first few steps. He throws on a robe and opens the bedroom door. After he gets out of the bathroom, he peeks inside the spare bedroom. He notices Dime’s kennel is empty, then reminds himself Gino never fully agreed upon that being his new dog’s name.

As he slowly makes his way down the hallway, he can hear Gino’s voice coming from his mother’s room. He wants to give him privacy, until he hears Gino say his name. Curious, he approaches the door. 

“…talked me into it. Still, I think I’m going to keep him. Kou suggested I call him Dime. It’s a great name, but don’t tell him I said that.” Kougami smirks as he leans against the doorframe. 

“Speaking of Kougami,” Gino pauses, clearing his throat, “Mom, you should know that we love each other.” 

Kougami inhales a startled breath. He never expected Gino to tell his mother about them, let alone how he feels about him. He’s instantly proud of him for saying it. 

Gino continues. “I tried to keep it from happening. I thought I would be able to keep him at arm’s length and not think twice when our relationship ultimately ended. But he persisted, and now, I love him. He accepts me for who I am. I didn’t think that would ever happen.” 

Kougami can hear the smile in Gino’s next words. “Mom, for the first time in my life, I’m in love, and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. I hope you are happy for me, too.”

He hears Gino get to his feet and come to the door. Kougami’s spotted by the husky first, who jumps up in greeting. He pets his head and smiles when Gino comes into view. 

“Kou,” Gino greets with a soft smile, “you must be starving. Want something to eat?” 

“In a minute,” Kougami answers, then pulls Gino into a heartfelt kiss. When it ends, he takes Gino in his arms, hugging him close. They simply hold each other for a few moments, saying nothing. 

In a minute, they’ll go about their day, spend the next few here in Okinawa, before heading back to Tokyo to begin their lives as Inspectors for the MWPSB. Kougami has no idea what the future holds for them, but for now, with the man he loves securely in his arms, nothing else matters. 


End file.
